A Happy Birthday
by RekiChan
Summary: [Complete] Squee wants only one thing for his birthday. But will Nny be able to get it?
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: I do NOT own JtHM, Squee or other things. Jhonen Vasquez-Sama does. I am not him. Hush.  
  
  
  
In the house of 779, in a small room, there was a bed. And In this bed, there was a boy. A small boy, black hair almost pasted upon his round head. A twin pair of large, frightened, eyes stared up at the ceiling. In those arms he clutched what seemed to be a...demented teddy? Well, this was what it was for certain, and why a child would sleep with it, well, that's quite unknown.  
  
The child lay there, listening fearfully to the fight going on downstairs. Mommy and Daddy were fighting again. Why did Mommy and Daddy fight? In fact, why did parents fight at all? Didn't they know it made their children very sad? Obviously not, because this child was indeed sad. But Mommy and Daddy didn't seem to notice. But what was strangest of all was that Daddy kept yelling at him to get down there. But the little boy didn't want to go down there. He was scared.  
  
He held onto that demented teddy bear even more tightly, and shut those round eyes, trying to make the yelling go away. He sniffed sadly.This wasn't going to be a happy birthday after all this year, was it?  
  
"Shmee.You're still wrong. They do love me.no Shmee. Stop saying that Shmee! No Shmee.I'm not going to burn the house down," he paused, and then giggled at nothing, "Hee hee, you're silly Shmee."  
  
  
  
A young man sat on the ground in a small room right next to house 779. House 777. His hair, jet black, and in quite the disarray. He held his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees, and stared at the creaky wooden floor thoughtfully.  
  
Upon the wall was the head of a bunny that was nailed to it, the young man proudly dubbed 'Nail Bunny'. The bunny was once living, but sadly, he had only fed it once, and thus it had died. The ground was littered in two things mainly, ether pages for a comic called "Happy Noodle Boy" or by some red substance. Blood.  
  
He sat there, listening to the sounds of house 779. And thinking of that poor little kid that was probably lying in that bed. With that demented teddy.with those eyes wide, as always, with fear. He slowly stood up, and shook his head, a twisted grin crossed his face.  
  
"Might as well see what's going on." he muttered to himself dryly. And soon into the shadows he vanished. Of course he was going to that entrance he had made that led into the boy's basement, after all. Who better to see what was wrong, and try to comfort the kid that Johnny (or Nny) C.?  
  
  
  
The little boy held tightly onto the teddy tightly, "Shmee.They're still fighting. I wish they'd stop. Don't say things like that Shmee!" He stared down at the unblinking and forever smiling teddy, Shmee.  
  
Then, he heard something, he looked about widely, please no! Don't let it be (!  
  
"Hello there Squeegee!" Said a frightfully happy voice coming from the shadows of the child's room. Slowly the voice stepped forth from he shadows, revealing the young tell man, Nny.  
  
"H.h.hello Crazy Next-door Man." Answered the boy fearfully. He had been called 'Squeegee' but his real name was Todd Casil. But on the account that he made the 'squee' sound when scared (which was almost always), he had been given the nickname 'Squee'.  
  
The skeleton like head of Nny loomed over Squee he was grinning again. Those lips curled upward, and his teeth glimmered, "So, how have you been doing? Anything special going to happen?" He stared down at Squee, and brought his face closer to the boy's face, causing the child to, well, squee.  
  
"Squee.nothing." He looked up at Nny, those large, round eyes seemed so sad. But of course he didn't expect Nny to know what day was coming up. He wasn't sure if he had told him or not, but even if he had, Nny wouldn't have cared to remember. No one ever did.  
  
"Aww.Why the long face Squeegee? Tell me what's wrong. You know I might be able to help." Those lips curled upward even more, if that was possible, making Nny too look even creepier in that lightening. Of course he had ways of helping, if Squee had a bully to mess with, well, Nny had his 'ways' to make that bully stop. Forever. But he wasn't sure if it was a bully that was making Squee so, well, upset. Maybe it was something else, he sat down upon the child's beg, and waited for him to speak.  
  
"Nothing, it's just that." he looked down at Shmee, and seemed to have consulted the demented one for something, and then nodded, "It's just that my birthday is coming up and -"  
  
"Of course!" And Nny sprang up, the twisted grin gone, and a hand raised. He now had that look upon his face that showed he obviously had an idea. Whether it was good or bad. "Why didn't I think of this before? You want a happy birthday, right?"  
  
Squee looked up, his eyes sparkling with joy; "Y...you mean you'll give me my birthday wish?" This was too good to be true, the boy sat up, holding onto Shmee tightly. He stared at Nny with such a look only heartless fools (Squee's parents for example) could ignore.  
  
"Yeah, well, as long it's within reason you know. Nothing too hard, you know. But yeah, other than that your one wish will be taken care of!" He looked down at the child. He had always wondered why he looked out for this kid, and yet hated so many others. There was just something about this one child that seemed to bring out the good in everyone, and yes, even Nny.  
  
Squee consulted Shmee for a bit, trying to decide on what he wanted most of all, and then it came to him. He stood up on his bed, and looked up at Nny, "Crazy Next-door man, I want my parents to hugged me and really mean it.just once. Could you please do that? Please? Just this once, I don't want anything else for my birthday. Just this." The look upon Squee face, the way he held onto Shmee so tightly and even just he was quivering with hope, Nny just couldn't say no.  
  
"Yeah.uh.Well, I'll see what I can do kid, how's that?" Ideas racing through his mind.How would he be able to pull this off? After all, no one seemed to hate their child more then Mr. And Mrs. Casil, so how could he do it?  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you Crazy Next-door man! That you!" He jumped off the bed and hugged Nny's legs tightly.  
  
Maybe this would be a wonderful birthday after all.  
  
  
  
Wah! Sorry it's sooooo long peoples! But I just could NOT stop wrting..;-;! But no worries, more to come! :D My first fic ever! Yay! I;m so proud. But I think the reason it came out so well was because I rp.ooh. 


	2. Chapter II

Wai~~! The second Chapter already?! Whee!  
  
Disclaimer: I am not Jhonen Vasquez-Sama, so please do not sue meh! T_T!  
  
  
  
A young woman stood in the middle of a room. Paints, drawings . . . all scattered about her. Her red-violet hair placed neatly into two horn- like pigtails. Those bright green orbs that had a contrast to her pale skin staring at a large piece of paper before her. She blinked, and took out a paintbrush, dipping it in her ivory black colour; she smeared it across the page. And yet again she stare. "Hm . . . Maybe if I did this," and she created yet another smear. Followed by several others. She was just about to finish the painting when -  
  
"Hey Devi!" Yet another young girl flung the door open. But this one's hair was short, and soft brown and her skin a slight mocha colour to it. In her hand her gripped a strange object, was it, a skeleton toy? Squeek! "Ooh! Spooky says 'hi' too! Say hi again Spooky I don't think she heard you!" Squeek! Squeek! Squeek!  
  
The woman, Devi, turned around slowly. Her left true green eye twitching, ever so slightly. "  
  
Oh . . .hello there, Tenna." She gritted her teeth, and ground them together. Trying to ignore that awful squeaking. She slowly turned back to her painting, clutching those fists, trying to remain calm. 'Must. . . control . . . fists of . . . death!' she thought bitterly to herself, stressing on each Squeak.  
  
"Hey! What about Spooky? You never said hey to Spooky!" Squeek! Tenna said, followed by an indignant squeak from Spooky. She scuttled over to her friend, and leaned over her shoulder, and stared at her art. "Oooh. You know what Devi? You should -"  
  
"Gah! I know! I know!" She scowled up at Tenna; " I should 'get out more'." Her shoulders slumped. 'And for once,' she thought dryly 'Tenna just might be right. I do need to get out. But what if. . . No, he wouldn't.' She added. Remembering the one that led her to this life of staying inside. Nny.  
  
Ah yes, Nny. They were almost meant to be. But then he had to go and try to kill her. And that was a major turn off for her. Well, it was a major turn off for most people, well, at least normal people. And Nny certainly wasn't what one could consider 'normal'. But still, they were almost meant to be. If only he hadn't . . .  
  
". . . And so then I said, yeah! Why not! And he said he was happy to here that, well, I'm not sure if 'happy' was his exact word. But it was somewhere along those lines! So what do you think Devi? Devi?" Squeek? Tenna had been rambling the entire time Devi's mind was on Nny it seemed. And not knowing what she was expected to say, agreeing with Tenna was always a safe choice.  
  
"Yeah sure, sounds, great." She blinked, still not knowing what she had agreed to.  
  
"Yay!" Squeek! "That's great to hear Devi! I really wasn't expecting you to agree, you know. But you did! Oh that's wonderful, Devi! It really is!" Tenna jumped up and down, blissfully squeaking Spooky, her short brown locks bouncing up and down as she jumped.  
  
Devi stared at her 'lost cause' of a friend, and sighed. She really wondered what went on within the mind of Tenna. She really did.  
  
  
  
Little Todd (or Squee) Casil, sat at his desk at school, thinking of how Nny would make his wish come true. While he sat there and thought, he drew a picture of his family all together as one. All of them happy. Squee looked down at it and smiled, writing underneath it 'My Happy Family'. He carefully folded up the picture, and put it quietly into his backpack, so as to not disturb Miss Bitters from her lecture about how the school was lousy, and so were they. She seemed to like complaining about them. The bell had already several minutes by now, but the bitter teacher was still complaining savagely about them. But Squee didn't care. His birthday was almost there, and he couldn't wait.  
  
". . . Now get out of my sight you little, things!" Miss Bitters squawked at them, and in a mad rush the children all raced to the exit.  
  
When Squee wondered outside, he found the most startling discovery, Nny was outside waiting for him. Squee gasped, and then gaped at him. Never before had the Crazy Next-door man ever done that! Maybe this was all part of his birthday present from him! He smiled at the wonderful thought. So Nny had down it after all! He would make his family happy!  
  
Well, this wasn't the real reason Nny was there. Nny had come there to break the sad, sad news to little Squee, that his birthday wish couldn't come true. "Squeegee," he started heavily, regretting to have ever promised that terrible wish to be granted, "I've got to tell you something really important. You see, it's about that wish you made. And I. . ."  
  
"So it's going to come true after all?! That's great Crazy Next-door man!" And the little boy rushed to embrace his legs. Nny looked down at the clinging child that was Squee.  
  
'Sheesh he even has that lying slip of a bear at school. Poor kid, he must get picked on a lot,' Nny thought, pitying Squee. "Well, uh, Yeah! Of course your wish is going to come true! But it's going to be a little different you know. Ok?" Damnit! Yet again, he just could not say 'no' to the kid. 'What's wrong with me? Why can't I tell him no? I need a cherry fizz-whiz.'  
  
"Hey ,uh, Squeegee," he said lightly, still cursing himself for doing that, "How about we stop at a 24/7 and get some cherry fizz-whizzes? How'd you like that, kid?" He looked at Squee, trying to sound friendly.  
  
And to his surprise, the little child nodded, "Yeah! Ok! But lemme ask Shmee first . . ." Squee looked at Shmee, and muttered several things, giggling every once and a while before looking up suspiciously at Nny, "Shmee says your up to something . . . What?" He looked up, and blinked, a little nervously. He had been hoping Shmee wouldn't have said that. But it seemed even when trying to be truthful, Nny still had something on his mind. Oh well, at least for once Shmee didn't say Nny was a 'bad person'. That had to be a good sign.  
  
"I'm up to nothing, the bear lies I tell you! LIES!" He glared coldly at the ever-grinning bear, and scowled at him. Stupid bear. "Well, let's get going!" To his (and Squee's) surprise, he took Squee's hand, and walked with him towards the nearest 24/7. Ah, he could taste that Cherry fizz-whiz now. And then he remembered something. . .  
  
"Um, sorry, kid. I forget I had something planned to do! It took you so long to get out of that school of yours I almost forgot! But hey, don't give me that look. I'll drop you off at your house, is that all right with you, Squee?"  
  
Squee looked up at Nny, looking rather crestfallen. He sighed, "Yeah, it's OK. But my wish is still coming true, right?" He still had that hopeful look on his face.  
  
"Hey, I said it was coming true. And it's coming true! You can count on me to get the job done, Squee!" He grinned down at the kid, and began to take the long walk home, well, at least to Squee's home. House 779.  
  
"Crazy Next-Next man," Squee started looking up at Nny, those orbs still so large, "Thank you for promising you'll make my family hug me just once like they mean it." The little boy looked at Nny, those eyes sparkling with happiness. "I thought you wouldn't keep your promise, Shmee said you wouldn't anyway. Oh well. . . Thank you again!"  
  
Squee turned, and walked up into his house, only to be greeted by his hateful father. Squee turned around and gave one last look of hope to Nny. He was counting on Nny to make it happen.  
  
Nny saw that look, and shook his head. How would he make this happen? How?  
  
  
  
"We're almost hereeeeeeee!" Tenna announced brightly, as she drove about, not paying attention to where she drove. "And keep that blindfold on! You'll ruin the surprise if you take it off too early! You got that?!" Squeek?! She commanded Devi heavily, with Spooky to back her up. As always.  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you should stop watching the road! Look where you're driving! If you drive us off a cliff Tenna, I swear -"  
  
"Oh hush, we're almost there as I said before. . . Right Spooky?" Squeek! "See, Spooky knows we're almost there too! So hush Devi." And she made a sharp turn, almost crashing the car into a tree.  
  
Devi's fingers had long since turned white from gripping tightly onto the seat of the car, she had her seat belt on, but when Tenna was driving, who could be sure? "Just watch he road, willya? I don't want to die tonight before I find out this 'big surprise'!" She scowled bitterly, leave it to Tenna to make things confusing. "Hey, where are we going anyway?"  
  
Tenna heaved a huge sigh, and Spooky a squeak, "If I told you then we wouldn't need the blindfolds now would we?" Swerve.  
  
'Uh.this is gonna be some looong night,' Devi thought sulkily to herself. But something about the place where she was seemed so, familiar. Where was she?  
  
But then the car swerved off the road, crashing into a tree, luckily neither Tenna nor Devi were hurt. Or Spooky at that.  
  
"Ooh, that's bad. We should find the nearest store and get a tow truck. C'mon Devi, let's look for a 24/7. Those things are always open." Tenna said brightly, and abandoned the car. She really had to intention of getting it fixed; she would just call up a ride. But they still needed to get to that store.  
  
  
  
Nny dropped Squee off at his house, and then raced back down to 24/7, he forget he only had enough money for him to get a cherry fizz-whiz. She raced into the shop, and looked about for the machine, and then he saw the most hideous side ever. . . A huge sign reading OUT OF ORDER (so go away!!)  
  
Nny gasped in shock, and stumbled slightly, no! No it couldn't be! Not out of fizz-whiz. Not. . . now! He raced up to the man at the country, discovered it to be a rather large fat woman with several chins and dimples. "Excuse me ma'am, but why is you fizz-whiz machine, " He gulped, and forced the dreaded words out, " Out of. . . order?"  
  
The large woman snorted, and licked her over painted shocking pink lips, "'Cause it's broken, that's why. Now git!"  
  
Nny gasped, "Please! You must have some!" He grabbed the woman's shirt collar and shook her, his eyes bulging slightly, "Give it to meeee!"  
  
"Git yore hands off meh yew pervert!" And the woman smacked him off. A foolish mistake.  
  
Nny felt the hit, it wasn't hard, but to him, it felt like he'd been hit by a truck, He took out a switch blade suddenly from his boot, and held it up, staring at her, those eyes, glaring hatefully at her. "What . . . did you . . . just do?!" He charged at her, she never had a chance. The blade was through her in a flash, in and out, the woman fell forward, dead.  
  
The door opened suddenly, and Nny turned around holding up the bloody knife and uttered a soft gasp. It was her. . .  
  
"Devi?!"  
  
  
  
Dun dun dun! Sorry you guys, I really didn't mean to have Devi in there, it's supposed to be a Nny and Squee fic. And it still is, well, it'll make way more sense in the next chapter anyway! At least I hope so. . . u.u; 


	3. Chapter III

Well Folks, this is the last chapter (oooh)! And I'm VERY happy how it turned out. :D So ignore my mindless rants, and reead!  
  
Disclaimer: I am NOT Jhonen Vasquez, therefore I do NOT own I Feel Sick, Squee or JtHM ect. ect. You can't sue meeee!  
  
  
  
"N. . . Nny?"  
  
Devi stuttered in disbelieve. No, it couldn't be! This was just a bad dream! But it was real. That blood on the knife that was real. The dead woman, real as well. She took a step back; Nny was holding a knife. The last time he held up a knife like that, he had tried to kill her.  
  
He blinked, not knowing what to do; he was holding a knife (a bloody one at that) in the presence of Devi. Oh, so that's why she looked so scared, "Um, hi . . . Devi," He say slowly, choosing those word wisely. Hoping that she wouldn't say the wrong thing. He didn't even see the surprised look on Tenna' face. Nor did he hear the squeaks coming from Spooky. He only had eyes for Devi. And he didn't know this, but Devi, also, only saw Nny.  
  
"Nny, what are you doing here?" Devi said trying to calm herself down, and it wasn't working. 'C'mon Tenna, interrupt anytime now!' she thought to herself, obviously hoping her friend would try to force Nny into meeting Spooky.  
  
He slowly stowed the dripping knife away, without bothering to clean it. He looked at her, wow, those eyes of hers were still so pretty. He sighed, "I came here to get a Cherry fizz-whiz, when I discovered the machine had been ill taken care of, and as broken down. The woman was rude to me. . . So I. . ."  
  
". . . Killed her," Devi finished off for him. She shook her head, "Nny, you can't do things like that! It's bad!" She stared at him, obviously he still kept up his twisted 'hobby'.  
  
At that moment, Tenna suddenly came into life. She jumped between to the two, waving Spooky about wildly, "Hey, hey! I'm Tenna! And this is Spooky! I'm Devi's beeest friend! Isn't that right Devi? Say hello to the man Spooky! Go on, don't be shy!" Squeek! She grinned, and shoved Spooky in Nny's face, "Now you say 'hi' to Spooky, OK? Say hi, now! Say hi to Spooky!" She continued waving the squeaking skeleton toy, that grin on her lips.  
  
Devi stared at her friend in disbelief, she knew she wanted Tenna to butt-in and say something; but like this? 'Oi. . .Why am I even friends with her again?" she thought despairingly to herself.  
  
He could only stare at the insane girl, what was the matter with her? Maybe that toy had possessed her; he grabbed the toy, and stared at it. He examined it closely, bringing right up to his face, "Speak to me toy! What demons of darkness are in you?! Speak immediately!" He didn't even see what Tenna was doing.  
  
"SPOOKY! NO!" She ran at Nny, and began beating him with those fists, "Let Spooky go, NOW!" She kept on smacking, hitting and kicking him, trying to get her beloved Spooky back, "SPOOOOKY!"  
  
Nny not only saw, but also could feel the insane girl trying to beat him up, he held the toy further out of reach, and grabbed his bloody knife yet again. In a flash the blade was at her neck, and he was about to pull it further, but then he remembered her saying she was Devi's best friend. And even Nny could tell to kill Devi's friend would be a bad move. He slowly lowered the blade, allowing the fearful Tenna to scurry away behind Devi.  
  
"Devvvvvvvi! He's still got Spooky! Make him give Spooky back, please! Hurry! Oh Spooky!" The girl was in complete hysterics over it, but she still kept a safe distance from Nny.  
  
"Nny, please give Tenna her the toy, trust me, if she doesn't get it back she'll carry on like this for a really long time. She doesn't know when to shut up you see," the violet haired woman said to Nny, trying to make him give Spooky back to the hysterical Tenna.  
  
Nny seemed to think about this for a moment and then, "Only if you help me with something."  
  
  
  
The little boy stared out his window. . . Maybe Nny WAS up to something. But what? He had consulted the demented one, and Shmee didn't seem to know what it was ether. This made him quite puzzled. Usually the bear knew everything.  
  
"Shmee, do you think he'll be able to help? I really want this wish to come true. I do, more than anything. . . What is he up to then? Shmee, he'll keep his promise! Don't say things like that! He's gonna make Mommy and Daddy hold me like that mean it!" He sighed, and held the bear close to him, and added softly so Shmee wouldn't hear it, "I hope."  
  
He turned from his window, and lay down on the floor of his room, contenting himself in drawing pictures. He smiled sometimes as he drew, thinking of how happy his birthday would be for him. He looked down at Shmee; "You gotta have faith in people, Shmee! Nny isn't such a bad person after all," and if he could make it come true, he was willing to look over the fact he killed people.  
  
"TODD! YOU LITTLE BRAT! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" The angry yells of his father interrupted Squee's train of thoughts.  
  
He stood up, and opened the door to his room, and ran down the steps. And went to his father to see what he wanted him to do, he looked up, and saw his father scowling bitterly at Shmee.  
  
"You still have that thing? You're old enough to get rid of it."  
  
Squee's eyes widened in fear and shock of what his father had just said to him, Daddy had never said this before. He hadn't even thought his own father could be THAT heartless. But his parents really didn't seem to be a normal loving family. Why did Daddy say that? Was Daddy going to take Shmee away? "I can't get rid of him Daddy, Shmee's my best friend. . .He make me feel better when I'm sad."  
  
"Well it would make me feel better to not have to see that disgusting thing being carried around by something even more disgusting, YOU!"  
  
"But Daddy! You don't mean that, do you? You don't, right Daddy? Right?" He stared up at his father, determined not to cry. He didn't want to cry in front of Daddy, it would only make him even angrier.  
  
"Humph, go to your room and get out of my sight you little brat!" his father snarled at him. How heartless, did he not see that pained look on his only son's face?  
  
Slowly Squee turned around, and walked up the stairs, dragging his feet. Why was Daddy being mean? "Shmee, they care. And my wish is gonna come true!"  
  
He lay upon his bed, crying softly into the familiar fabric that was Shmee, "It's gonna come true! They love me! Even if it's only gonna happen once, it's gonna come true! Stop saying things like that Shmee! Stop it!" He cried all the harder, scared of what the next day would bring. Would it have a wish, or not? And poor little Squee could only guess.  
  
And this ever-smiling face of Shmee was there, like always, the make all the monsters, tears and fears go away. In this hard world, Shmee was his only comfort.  
  
Poor kid.  
  
  
  
"Wait, wait, wait . . . You want me to WHAT?"  
  
"To help this kid's wish come true for his birthday. . ."  
  
"Nny, but that kind of wish can't happen. Not after what you told me what his parents and family are like. Nny, you can't make this wish happen! It's just, not possible!" Devi said looking at Nny, and she could help but think, maybe he had changed since they last met. The Nny she had known would have never done this. She looked over to Tenna, and sighed at her friend.  
  
Tenna was sitting down on an upturned box in the store, sobbing loudly. She had Spooky back, and Spooky seemed equally sad as she was, for he was squeeking right along with her sobs, "Oh, that's so s . . .sad! You MUST make it come true, Nny! Wahh!" She blew her nose on a tissue again, "It's so touching!"  
  
"Your friend seems to agree with me, Devi. Why not you? Please Devi . . .I won't hurt you. I promise." He looked at him, he seemed so sincere, and she clutched her hands into fists. 'No,' she thought determinedly, 'I'm not falling in love all over again! Not for him! Not. . . not again!" But by then it was too late. She was in love with Nny again, and as was Nny was her. But she didn't know it.  
  
She heaved a sighed, and looked right into his eyes, "Ok, ok, you win Nny. I'll help you make this kid's wish come true."  
  
Tenna jumped up, and clung to her friend, sobbing loudly, "Oh Devi! You're such a good person! I never knew you'd agree to help! But you did! Oh Devi! You're so great!" Squeek! Squeek! Squeek!  
  
Devi grimaced, "Let go of me Tenna, now!"  
  
"Oh, heh heh! Sorry Devi!" And she let go of her, but she was still sobbing and smiling at the same time. Only Tenna could do that.  
  
Nny smiled, it wasn't his demented, twisted one he made when he was about to kill ether, it was a real smile, "Thank you Devi . . . This kid really needs this wish to come true, I'm glad that you're going to help." He couldn't help but look at her, why had he tried to kill her that night? "Devi. . ." He started, but thought better of it, "Let's go, it'll take a while to get to his house, you know." And he walked out of the 24/7, Devi right next to him, and Tenna following behind talking to and crying with Spooky.  
  
  
  
Devi and Nny walked side by side, Tenna was far behind, not that they really cared about her or the ever-annoying squeaks of Spooky, both of the two were extremely quiet, "So, how did you meet this kid, Nny?" Devi said slowly, trying to make simple conversation with him.  
  
He looked up at her, "He's my next-door neighbor. He doesn't really have any friends, just this lying bear called 'Shmee'. I feel sorry for him because, as I told you. His parents hate him, and his only true companion is that bear. So I went into his room one night and talked to him." He thought for a bit, and added thoughtfully, "I tell him bed-time stories sometimes. I think he likes hearing them, too."  
  
Devi smiled at him, yes, Nny had changed. A lot.  
  
"Nny. . ." She said softly, and stopped walking, and looked at him.  
  
"Yes, Devi?" He too stopped and the two looked at each other for a moment, and then they leaned forward and kissed.  
  
Nny had dreamed of this moment, he had always regretted trying to kill her, and now they were together again. How wonderful.  
  
But sadly, the moment was spoiled by Tenna, talking animatedly to Spooky, ran into them, causing her to fall over. "Owwww! Hey you two! Don't just stop, that really hurt!" Tenna pulled herself up, and grabbed them both by their arms, dragging them along.  
  
"Tenna! You should really let Nny be the one dragging us -" Devi started out, but Tenna's angry protests, and Spooky's angry squeeks cut her off.  
  
" -What?! And let you two lead? No, no, you'd lead us right off a cliff!" Tenna said.  
  
"But Nny knows the way to the kid's house, whereas, we don't, Tenna. So just let him lead!" Devi snapped at her, embarrassed to be caught kissing him, her cheeks slightly coloured.  
  
Tenna stopped leading as if it just hit her, "Oh, yeah, that makes sense! Lead on Nny! You know the way after all!" She giggled, and Spooky just squeeked. Squeek! She saw Devi's flushed face, and took it for anger, "Devi, you need to get out more!"  
  
"Arugh!"  
  
  
  
The three soon made it to Squee's house; strange sounds were coming from it. And while Devi and Tenna were clueless on what those sounds were, Nny knew they could only be the noises of Squee's parents fighting. Again.  
  
"You two stay here I'm going to see what's wrong." Not being in his house, he chose an interesting entrance, the window. But he didn't find Squee anywhere in it, he frowned, and made his way to the door. He opened it to find Squee's father yelling at a crying Squee, "Squeegee!" He said softly to himself.  
  
"Daddy! Stop! Leave Shmee alone! No, Daddy, don't take him! Please Daddy no!" Squee's sobbing protests a she tried to pull his beloved bear away from his father, tears falling down his face, "Please Daddy, "he sobbed, "Let Shmee go, he's my only friend, Daddy! Please!"  
  
"You're too old to be playing with toys, give me the bear if you know what's good for you, you stupid child! Give it up!" And with one harsh blow, he hit Squee, causing him to fall over, and release his grip on Shmee.  
  
"DADDY!" And Squee slowly stood up, and ran to his father, grabbing Shmee's leg, "Let him go! Please, Daddy, please!" A seam in Shmee's lag began to slowly tear, unknown to them all. "Mommy!" He looked wildly to his mother, "Mommy! Please make him give Shmee back to me Mommy, please!"  
  
But his mother only looked at the boy, her eyes blank, "Who are you little boy? Do I know you? Please go away, this isn't your house, go on. Go away."  
  
Squee's eyes watered even more, and he began crying even more, Mommy didn't know who he was, "Daddy. . ." He whispered softly to the man that was his father, "Please, let Shmee go. Please. . ."  
  
"No you little brat!" And once again Squee was delivered an angry blow from his father. This time Squee did not get up.  
  
Nny saw this, and ran down the steps, knifes drawn, and he raced towards Squee's father, and dug his knife deep into his stomach. He pulled the knife up, tearing at his flesh even more, and ruining vital organs in his body. His father fell, but wasn't dead, yet. Nny stood over him, perfectly poised, "You fucking asshole! How could you do that to your own son?"  
  
Mr. Casil coughed up blood, "And who. . . are y. . .you to tell . . . what to do . . . with my . . .o. . . own s. . . s. . .son?"  
  
"I'm Nny, and this is the last think you'll hear: You should care for your own child!" And with that he plunged the knife into his throat, and ripped out his voice box. "And now for you. . ." He eyed the blank Mrs. Casil, and ran up to her.  
  
"This is for being a bad mother!" He pushed the knife into her back, and kept pushing until it came out the other side of her, the woman's heart on the end of the knife, "You horrible woman!"  
  
He kicked their bodies into a closet, and went up to Squee, he picked the child up, and searched for Shmee. There he was, and he picked him up as well. Slowly he made his way up to Squee's room, and lay him upon his bed, and looked down at the child, "Sorry Squeegee, your gift isn't going to come true."  
  
"I think it is." A voice behind him said.  
  
Nny turned around to see Devi standing right there behind him, "Nny, we could take care of him. Now I can see why you like that kid so much, I think I could care for him just like you. We could be his family, Nny!"  
  
Nny looked down at the sleeping Squee, and grinned, not a demented grin, but a kind one, "Yeah. Me too, Devi. Me too."  
  
  
  
Fin  
  
Sooo.What'd you think? :o? Is it good?! TELL MEEEEEE! I love the ending, -- cries-so purdy-full! T_T!  
  
~Reki-Chan 


End file.
